


on crimson peaks, we rest

by historiologies



Series: the red series [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/historiologies
Summary: Soonyoung and Wonwoo are girlfriends who want each other a lot, part two.More sexy, explicit vignettes.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: the red series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	on crimson peaks, we rest

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Have more sex, from Soonyoung's POV this time.
> 
> This is for girlfriends, and also my friends, especially those who keep egging on the Soonwoo Lesbians agenda. You know who you are!

As far as Fridays go, Soonyoung thinks, this one isn’t so bad.

Biting back a whimper as pleasure courses through her, she exhales noisily and grabs onto the headboard to steady herself. She can feel the slick of her sweat trickling down her back, but she ignores it in favor of other, more pressing matters. “Yes, yes, yes, right there, fuck, Wonwoo-yah!”

Gripping the bedposts like a lifeline, she shifts her legs, spearing herself on Wonwoo’s tongue from a different angle, and immediately sees stars burst in front of her eyes. “Fuuuuuuuck!” she yelps, a long-drawn out sound of pleasure that ends in a guttural little gasp when Wonwoo reaches up to curl her fingers around Soonyoung’s thighs, firmly settling her down even lower on her face. “Oh, oh, yes, fuck yes, right there love. Oh, fuck, yes.” She lets out an obscene moan, nearly pornographic, and throws her head back, the ends of her newly shorn hair sticking to her nape messily.

She can feel Wonwoo chuckling against her cunt, the sound reverberating through her chest. Soonyoung would ordinarily reach down and give her girlfriend a smack for making fun of how wanton she gets during sex, but she’s too busy focusing on the drag of Wonwoo’s tongue through her folds, the flick of the tip of it against her clit. She keens as Wonwoo laps her up with fervor, alternating dainty flicks into her hole and cheeky little nibbles on her lips. Soonyoung feels so wet, so open, and feeling her cum trailing down her inner thighs feeds into the focused litany of ‘fuckmefuckmefuckme’ currently looping in her head.

When she gets like this, the itch underneath her skin becoming so unbearable it’s only soothed by the chase for release, it takes everything Wonwoo has to match Soonyoung’s frenetic energy and pace, and every so often Soonyoung has to remembers to tell her how much she appreciates it. She knows her girlfriend always rushes to keep up with her libido, but she does her best and if anything the knowledge that she tries so hard for Soonyoung turns her on even more.

She looks down, carelessly wiping the sweat at her temple away with one hand. “Wonwoo-yah,” she breathes out, before she bends over to watch Wonwoo eat her out, hazily aware of every move that Wonwoo’s mouth is doint to her. Her girlfriend looks back at her steadily, long black hair spilling against the pillow, making sure that Soonyoung is seeing her show off the flat of her tongue as Wonwoo flicks it against her throbbing bud. “Oh fuck, that’s so…” Soonyoung is about to say ‘hot’ when she feels a smirk against her entrance and is overwhelmed by the sudden suction around her clit.

Soonyoung’s knees wobble and she almost collapses on Wonwoo’s face; she reaches out to balance herself, sobbing against the headboard. “Ngh, fuck, baby, yes,” she cries through gritted teeth; she grinds her center down even more against Wonwoo’s mouth, her jaw dropping in open-mouthed pleasure when Wonwoo’s hands wander from her thighs to her ass. She mewls when she feels Wonwoo’s fingers clutch at her ample bottom, her sharp fingernails sure to leave crescent moons in their wake.

“Yes, baby, I’m so close, please…” Soonyoung has no shame in begging for pleasure, something that she thinks Wonwoo likes to exploit during sex, but she has no qualms about it, especially when it fires up her usually sanguine girlfriend to bring her to greater heights. “Yeah, fuck, yeah, like that, faster — oh!”

This time she really does collapse on Wonwoo’s face, and it’s a testament to how turned on they both are when Wonwoo simply flips around and pulls her cunt back to her mouth to finish the job. Soonyoung arches her back against the bed, her head thrashing around on the pillow as Wonwoo eagerly laps at her hole, her long fingers drumming against the quiver of Soonyoung’s splayed out thighs. “Yeah, fuck, baby, I’m going to come, please…”

“You’re so hot, babe, so fucking hot, taste so good,” Wonwoo murmurs against her muff, before wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking so hard Soonyoung actually lets out a moan that she’s sure only pornstars make. She squeezes her eyes shut and reaches down, fingers tangling in Wonwoo’s locks to keep her head in place.

“Like that, like that, like that — yes, I’m gonna come —”

“Yeah, come for me, fuck, taste so good — “ and that’s the last thing Soonyoung hears before the nearly unbearable tightness in her gut finally unravels her. She lets out a gasp as waves of pleasure crest within her, her hips bucking up of their own accord and her thighs quivering on either side of Wonwoo’s face. Dimly, she feels Wonwoo’s steady hands hold her hips down as she laps at the cum ekeing out of her, tongue dipping down even to catch the slick trickling down her folds. She lays back, the occasional shiver running through her, only vaguely aware of Wonwoo’s continuing ministrations.

“You, ah, you’re still…” Soonyoung’s eyes shutter closed, huffing softly as Wonwoo only buries her head even deeper into her cunt. “You…” A shudder runs through her, tiny but there, a sign that her body is ready to make the climb again.

“Soonyoung-ah, can’t get enough.” Wonwoo mouths kisses along Soonyoung’s inner thigh, leaving tiny little marks that have Soonyoung’s hips bucking up to seek purchase. “You taste so good, want you so much.”

Despite her exhaustion and the steadily building pleasure curling in her gut, Soonyoung feels endearment settle around her shoulders, a familiar and welcome weight. She loves the sex, loves the pleasure, but it’s only as good as it is because it’s Wonwoo, and Wonwoo is hers. “Want to make you feel good too, sweetheart,” Soonyoung reasons, but the hitched gasp she lets out when Wonwoo licks a long stripe from the bottom to the top of her pussy has her thighs falling open and fluids gushing out of her.

“Later,” Wonwoo whispers, a promise she feels imprinted on the inside of her thigh. “Want to make you come more before you get to me.” She rolls around, tugging at Soonyoung’s hips to follow; she can only surrender as she finds herself sitting on Wonwoo’s face again, looking down between her legs at Wonwoo’s want-filled expression, eyes almost glazed over with desire. For Soonyoung.

“Want to feel you fuck yourself on my tongue again, beautiful. If you can.” Soonyoung sighs, almost beatific, as she feels Wonwoo’s fingers spread her pussy open for her waiting mouth. How did she get so lucky?

“I can. Always, for you.” Or that’s what she thinks she says, before Wonwoo’s tongue gets to work.

Just a regular Friday night.

—-

Soonyoung loves experiments.

Wonwoo is the more scholarly one between the two of them, for sure, but on matters _between the two of them_ , Soonyoung is the one who takes charge. She loves using her iPad tablet to look up different things online that would spice up their adventures in the bedroom (and the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room… Soonyoung doesn’t believe there’s a surface in their little apartment that she hasn’t had an orgasm on), from positions, to kinks, to toys.

Since Wonwoo’s pretty vanilla except for the whole thing about Soonyoung’s boobs and her obsession with always eating Soonyoung out — neither of which Soonyoung is really complaining about — it’s up to Soonyoung to gently push her girlfriend figure out the things she likes and doesn’t like. As Wonwoo’s a bit green in the kinks department, they usually both discuss extensively and prepare beforehand, to give Wonwoo some time to adjust.

So as far as Soonyoung knows, tonight is an ordinary night of ordinary sex. Well, not _ordinary_ — every time Soonyoung gets to watch Wonwoo’s eyelashes flutter as she gets brought to orgasm with Soonyoung’s mouth and fingers isn’t by any means ordinary — but ordinary in the sense that there’s nothing they have planned to spice up the evening, which is fine with Soonyoung. Getting to spend the evening with her head buried between Wonwoo’s legs is something to always look forward to.

They’re pressed together on their bed with the lights dimmed, already naked and kissing. Soonyoung angles her head and gasps into Wonwoo’s mouth, the strokes of Wonwoo’s tongue against hers stoking the fire that’s simmering in her belly. “Mmmm,” she hums, her eyes falling shut at the slowly rising pleasure. She lets her legs fall open to make room for Wonwoo to crawl up to her, sighing with barely disguised delight as Wonwoo’s arms snake around her waist to press them closer together. She pulls her elbows in to squeeze in the space between them, smiling against Wonwoo’s mouth as her girlfriend pulls away to press her face into her cheek, the side of her neck, when Soonyoung’s fingers start circling her nipples. Flicking them lightly with her thumbs, she lets out a soft giggle at Wonwoo’s staggered breathing in her ear.

“Soonyoung-ah…”

“Yes, love?” Soonyoung coos into Wonwoo’s hair; she buries her nose into the luscious spill of it and inhales coconut and honey. She presses a soft kiss there, as her hands twist to cup and cradle Wonwoo’s breasts instead. She doesn’t always show it but she’s equally obsessed with Wonwoo’s chest, which Wonwoo doesn’t believe no matter how many hours she’s spent lavishing attention on them since they’ve gotten together. They don’t have Soonyoung’s bounce or weight, but Soonyoung constantly craves the feel of them in her palms, fascinated with how they fit perfectly in the cup of her small hands. “Tell me what you want.”

Soonyoung continues to pluck and tweak at Wonwoo’s nipples, raining wet, open-mouthed kisses all over her neck until Wonwoo is moaning into the curve of her shoulder. “Soonyoung-ah, you’re so fucking hot,” Wonwoo whispers, trembling, into the space between them, and Soonyoung bites her bottom lip, ridiculously pleased that her gorgeous Amazonian girlfriend could be brought to her knees like this, for her, by her. It’s a heady, powerful feeling, one that Soonyoung cherishes being entrusted with.

“Shhhh,” Soonyoung murmurs, a giggle escaping her when Wonwoo suddenly swoops down to capture her mouth in a salacious kiss, all tongue and teeth. Like this, the power in their bedroom dynamics shifts again, and it’s not long until Soonyoung is the one spilling moans into Wonwoo’s mouth, mind focused on Wonwoo’s fingers that have traveled down to dip into the slit of her entrance. She watches with glassy eyes as Wonwoo pulls back and dangles her fingers in front of her, already wet and glistening to the second knuckle.

“So wet for me, my love,” Wonwoo whispers under her breath, and Soonyoung, playfully competitive, moves forward to take Wonwoo’s digits into her mouth to suck them clean.

It does the trick. Soonyoung can feel Wonwoo’s groan through her chest, her pupils dilating with arousal. Soonyoung keeps her eyes on hers, urging Wonwoo with her gaze to keep watching her practically fellating the two fingers in her mouth; she feels them crook and curl as she runs her tongue over them. She uses her legs to pull Wonwoo closer against her, her own fingers running down Wonwoo’s delicious abs and making trails in her neatly trimmed bush to find the heat in between her legs.

“Oh fuck, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo moans, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head as Soonyoung pumps two, three fingers in her languidly, soaking them in Wonwoo’s juices. Wonwoo realizes what Soonyoung’s doing a split second before she’s offering her own fingers, covered in Wonwoo’s wetness, to Wonwoo’s lips. A light switches on in Wonwoo’s eyes, and she hears her growl just a little before Soonyoung is shoving her fingers in her mouth to clean.

For a few moments, only the filthy sound of Soonyoung’s muffled moaning and the slurp of Wonwoo’s tongue against Soonyoung’s fingers fill the room. Soonyoung starts to wiggle around, trying to grind against Wonwoo’s waist, desperate for some friction to relieve the pressure building in her groin.

“Wonwoo-yah, please…”

Soonyoung almost whimpers when Wonwoo leans back and pulls away from her. She frets at the sensation of feeling abandoned, the chill in their room settling over her heated skin.

“Shhhh, Soonyoung-ah, I’ll be back,” Wonwoo laughs her sexy low laugh, the one that always has Soonyoung feeling some type of way. “Close your eyes for me please?”

She scowls, and it’s only Wonwoo’s answering pout that has her sighing and laying back down, eyes fluttering closed. Lazily, she reaches down and rubs at her clit, imagining it’s Wonwoo touching her to stay in the mood. She lets out a sexy little moan, a tiny act of revenge against her girlfriend for stopping her momentum — she knows Wonwoo’s heard when the light footsteps making its way around the room falter, just a bit.

It’s only a few minutes later when Soonyoung, still with her eyes closed, feels the bed dip under the additional weight. Her previous annoyance and the sulk on her mouth disappears when she feels her girlfriend move back between her legs, nudging her thighs wider to make space for her, while swooping down to kiss her greedily.

“You’re such a brat sometimes,” Wonwoo breathes against her lips, and Soonyoung would have replied but she’s too busy sucking on the tongue currently licking into her mouth. Soonyoung drops her jaw to be plundered, thrilling to the relentlessness of Wonwoo’s thirst for her taste. She loves being kissed, but especially loves being kissed like _this_ , like Wonwoo would burn to a crisp if she stopped kissing Soonyoung. She smiles against Wonwoo’s mouth instead, humming with pleasure as Wonwoo’s fingers bracket her wrists and push her hands to the posts of their headboard.

“Hold on for me, Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo tells her, and Soonyoung, already on edge and focused on getting to come, follows the instruction, fingers clamping around the posts to anchor herself. She exhales, before her eyes flow down Wonwoo’s naked body, glistening slightly from their earlier exertions, down her chest to her waist and hips…

“Oh, fuck, Wonwoo, yes,” she hisses; her legs splay even wider, showing off her dancer flexibility as she locks her ankles around behind Wonwoo’s back. “Fuck me, baby, fuck me hard, make me see stars.”

Wonwoo’s inhale is sharp and Soonyoung can see her pupils dilate with want. Hitching Soonyoung’s legs even higher up her chest until she’s practically bent in half, Wonwoo grits her teeth and moves her hips so that the strap-on dildo hanging between her legs align perfectly with Soonyoung’s entrance. Soonyoung arches her back boldly, neck bared, and she feels Wonwoo’s hands close around her hips to pull her towards her just as she eases her hips forward.

Full. Full, full, full. Wonwoo’s chosen one of their bigger dildos today, and Soonyoung’s mouth drops open, eyes wrenching shut as she feels it slide into her. Thankfully, Wonwoo slicked it up with lube, but it’s still a tight fit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Wonwoo-yah,” she whimpers, breathing through her nose as she gets accustomed to the girth. She moves her hips carefully, adjusts her legs so that she’s more open.

“Soonyoung-ah, are you okay?” Trust Wonwoo to stop mid-thrust to check on her. Stopping is the last thing Soonyoung needs for Wonwoo to do. Still, she reaches up, sighing with affection, rubbing at the little furrow of worry in the middle of Wonwoo’s forehead.

“I’m okay, old lady, don’t worry about me. It’s just been awhile since we’ve done this one. And no,” Soonyoung interrupts Wonwoo’s attempt to pull out, using her thighs to lock her in place. “I don’t want you to change dildos mid-fuck. I can handle this.” She grabs the back of Wonwoo’s head and pulls her down to reassure her with teeth and tongue, nipping at Wonwoo’s bottom lip. “Now shut up and fuck me already.”

In response, Wonwoo’s hips pull back until the dildo is nearly out of Soonyoung, and with a groan, Wonwoo snaps her hips forward quickly to meet Soonyoung’s. The moan on Soonyoung’s lips stutters as the breath is knocked out of her, and it is all she can do to hold tighter onto the bed posts again as Wonwoo fucks her deep and fast.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes,” Soonyoung keens; she screws her eyes shut and surrenders to the sensation of being filled over and over. She’s not too fond of dicks — duh, lesbian — but every once in awhile, she enjoys being split apart, the dildo reaching deep into her and making her feel a certain satisfying fullness.

Of course, having Wonwoo on the other side is the best part of it — many times, she’s teased Wonwoo about fucking her so hard she’d get pregnant and go round with Wonwoo’s child. Those statements always ended up with her being unable to walk the next day, but to Soonyoung, it was worth it to watch the way Wonwoo’s eyes changed and how the sheer image of Soonyoung pregnant with their baby fueled the adrenaline that had Wonwoo fucking into her for _hours_. It’s still a secret weapon that Soonyoung keeps neatly hidden in her arsenal.

Soonyoung lets the groans fall out of her mouth as Wonwoo keeps up a frenetic pace, the dildo pistoning in and out of her. Half-fucked out of her mind, she pulls her knees up to her chest and locks them in place with her arms. “Yes, yes, yes, right there, oh, yes,” Soonyoung chants mindlessly, the knot in her gut tightening deliciously. The expression on Wonwoo’s face is one of fierce concentration; her hair falls forward, an inkspill curtain framing them in. Near to delirious with need, Soonyoung reaches up to latch her lips onto Wonwoo’s nipple, eager to have her feel as good as she does. The nipple is hard and pebbly in her mouth, and she nips and sucks at it, flicking the flat of her tongue over the bud repeatedly.

Wonwoo lets out breathy moans with every amount of suction Soonyoung applies with her mouth, and she goes from one nipple to the other, eagerly applying teeth and tongue, frantic to have Wonwoo bow to the crests of pleasure thrumming through her. Soonyoung feels Wonwoo tugging at her hair and moves up to meet her lips in a bruising kiss that Soonyoung is sure she’ll be feeling tomorrow.

“Feels so good, Wonwoo-yah, going to come,” Soonyoung whines against her lips. Soonyoung feels the imprint of her girlfriend’s familiar smirk just before she feels her thumb rub vicious circles around her clit and she collapses back onto the bed, the orgasm slamming into her like a truck. “Fuck,” she chokes on the last syllable as her whole body starts to tremble. Wonwoo’s hips continue to move until Soonyoung uses the last of her strength to push her off with her knees. The dildo slides out of her, leaving her hole clasping around nothing and making her feel empty immediately.

“Stop, it’s too much, Wonwoo-yah,” she whines, and she hears more than sees Wonwoo chuckle and move closer towards her, clinging onto Soonyoung to hold their bodies together in an embrace. Soonyoung can feel the dildo, still slick with her cum, press against her thigh. Grumbling, she reaches out for Wonwoo’s hand, maneuvering so that she has her fingers between her legs, her digits sliding easily into her fucked-out hole. “Stay there while I get my breath, will you?”

Soonyoung feels the fingers gently move in and out of her, and she clenches around them in a half-hearted attempt to keep them inside her. She just feels so, so empty right now, and she knows Wonwoo understands what she’s feeling without having to explain. She leans back with her eyes closed, murmuring sweetly as she feels kisses being peppered across her collarbone and breasts. Wonwoo has one arm around her in a supportive position; she’s got her. She always does.

“Why the strap-on all of a sudden? Not that I minded,” Soonyoung slurs, still trying to recover from the last fifteen minutes. She runs fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, revelling in how smooth and soft the strands felt against her hands. “I’m just curious.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo pauses her little tributes to Soonyoung’s chest and Soonyoung feels briefly distressed. “I just felt like it. You always wanted me to be more spontaneous and I just thought seeing you fucked was something we both would enjoy.”

A strange sort of pride makes Soonyoung’s chest expand, and she smiles brightly at her girlfriend. “That’s so good, Wonwoo-yah. You’re right, and I’m proud of you.” When Wonwoo blinks owlishly at her before giving her a small smile, Soonyoung yanks her forward to give her the biggest smooch she’s capable of giving, all while trying to unsnap the leather contraption holding the strap-on in place on her hips.

“What? What are you doing?”

Soonyoung tilts her head coyly, before giving her girlfriend a pout. “I think it’s my turn to fuck you now.” Wonwoo’s mouth drops open and she nods dumbly while helping Soonyoung remove the strap-on from her smooth narrow hips.

Fair’s fair.

—-

Soonyoung wakes up ahead of Wonwoo.

It’s unusual enough to merit a comment. Soonyoung’s hours are much less rigid than Wonwoo’s, who has to go in to work at an office every day, five days a week. Soonyoung has classes at the dance studio, and she wakes up depending on how early she needs to be there. Most of the time, it’s Wonwoo peeling Soonyoung’s arms off of her to hop into the bathroom for a quick shower and toast to get to the office in time while Soonyoung stays in bed for an hour or two longer.

This time, though, it’s a Sunday and they both have nothing to do except laze around in bed all day, maybe fuck. Soonyoung blinks to herself, half a mind to go back to sleep, but the peaceful little huffs of air from her girlfriend distract her from sleeping again.

For a good few minutes, she gazes drowsily at her girlfriend’s sleeping form with a soft smile playing on her lips, laying on her side facing her. Wonwoo’s been stressed at work lately, having to close a bunch of consignment deals on a deadline. That deadline finally passed yesterday, and Wonwoo had spent all of yesterday sleeping and unwinding, spending an indeterminate time soaking in the bathtub; Soonyoung had even given her a special massage to soothe her sore and tight muscles. Soonyoung didn’t mind — her girlfriend worked so hard, and deserved to relax completely.

Given that she was so tired yesterday, Soonyoung wasn’t able to execute the last part of her plan to get her to relax, which was to eat her out until her bones liquefied and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber, but right after her massage Wonwoo had conked out so fast she could only stare and chuckle, amused and fond.

Because Wonwoo has a penchant for kicking at their blanket, the covers are tangled around her ankles, showing her long shapely legs to Soonyoung’s sleepily admiring gaze. Wonwoo’s nightshirt, an old oversized baseball jersey, had ridden up in the night, and Soonyoung can’t help but rub at the sliver of skin that was exposed. Wonwoo’s abs are hard and well-defined, but Soonyoung traces the lines of them with affection, reveling in the strength beneath her fingers. Her hands find purchase along Wonwoo’s side, sleep warm and wonderful, and rub lightly up and down her narrow waist until the backs of her hands are brushing against the small swell of her breasts.

Soonyoung hesitates a little before she remembers that she and Wonwoo have, technically, both confessed to each other that they liked the idea of waking up in a state of arousal. Tilting her head, she stares up into Wonwoo’s sleeping face, younger and more peaceful-looking in slumber. She has her mouth slightly open, and there are small little wheezy puffs of air that signify the depth of her unconsciousness. Making up her mind, Soonyoung quickly darts forward to press a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek, before using her hands to deftly unbutton the front of her shirt. She pushes the jersey off until Wonwoo’s whole torso is exposed to her greedy gaze, and Soonyoung licks her lips, suddenly famished.

She shrugs out of her own nightshirt and starts slow, bending her head to press butterfly kisses down the valley of Wonwoo’s chest. She wraps her arms loosely around Wonwoo’s waist, settling there and rubbing her face over Wonwoo’s breasts, sighing at how nice they feel against her cheeks. She’s rubbing careful circles up and down Wonwoo’s back, leaving soft kisses around the dust pink peaks, watching them harden and pebble from her attention. Lazily, she finally opens her mouth to take one of Wonwoo’s nipples into her mouth, swallowing down her own noise of pleasure.

Soonyoung sucks and licks at first one then another in a leisurely manner, eager to give both of them her attention while her hands trace the lace of Wonwoo’s underwear. She flicks her tongue over each hardened nub playfully, dimly aware that Wonwoo’s thighs are starting to rub together. With a quiet moan, Soonyoung snakes her hand into Wonwoo’s underwear to trace the seam of her folds before softly dipping her index finger in. Her breath catches in her throat. Wonwoo’s practically gushing already.

“Oh, my darling,” Soonyoung croons into Wonwoo’s chest; she uses her knee to nudge Wonwoo’s thighs apart a little more so she can stick more of her fingers in her cunt. “Let me take care of you, love. Please. Going to make you feel so good.” She returns to lavish Wonwoo’s breasts with more care, worshipping with her mouth as her fingers drench themselves in Wonwoo’s wetness working and rubbing at her clit.

So focused is Soonyoung that she doesn’t realize that Wonwoo’s breathing has started to shorten and tiny little pants are coming from her until a sleepy “Soonyoung-ah?” that hitches on a moan rouses her from her single-minded focus.

“Good morning, baby,” Soonyoung coos soothingly at her girlfriend. Wonwoo’s eyes are dazed but there’s a flush of desire across her cheeks and her legs are falling open even wider for Soonyoung’s fingers. “Lay back, I’m going to take care of you.”

“I, ah, feels so nice, Soonyoung-ah... “

There’s something about hearing Wonwoo’s deep, sleep-addled voice breaking with want even before she’s fully awake, and Soonyoung wastes no time in tugging her panties down and bending down to run her tongue up and down Wonwoo’s twat.

“I… Oh, Soonyoung-ah, you’re… ah…”

Soonyoung swirls her tongue in and around Wonwoo’s dripping folds, relishing in the way Wonwoo responds to her attention, all while her limbs are still heavy and her body is still sleep-warm. It’s intoxicating, coaxing her girlfriend into a wet, sopping mess even when her brain hasn’t wakened all the way up yet. She laps at her cunt, savoring the musk and taste of Wonwoo and feeling the quiver of her thighs against her face. Burying her nose against the neat patch of hair on Wonwoo’s pelvis, Soonyoung latches onto her clit and sucks lazily and slowly, the way she knows Wonwoo enjoys.

“Oh, oh god, that — right there, ah!” Wonwoo isn’t as filthy a talker when she’s the one being eaten out as Soonyoung is, but she’s been with Wonwoo long enough to know that she’s feeling good, and a tiny bit of pride bursts in Soonyoung’s chest. She draws back only to get some air, before she returns to sucking and flicking at Wonwoo’s clit at an even slower, more drawn-out pace, holding Wonwoo’s hips down before she starts pushing up into her face. Putting all of her weight in her arms, she reaches up to twist and tug at Wonwoo’s nipples as she continues to lap at her sensitive nub.

It takes only a minute more of this before Wonwoo comes on her tongue, body pulling taut and mouth open in a wordless scream as the pleasure crests inside her, over and over, her body still shuddering even after a full half-minute. Soonyoung hums happily, the taste of Wonwoo delicious on her tongue as she laps her clean. She crawls up until she’s face to face with Wonwoo, smiling cheekily as her girlfriend pulls her forward for a rough good morning kiss.

“Did you like it?” Soonyoung asks her after she pulls away, the kiss leaving her in a bit of a daze.

“Mmm, I loved it,” Wonwoo answers, voice still sleep-roughened. “Now I want you.” She wraps one arm around Soonyoung’s waist while the other hand is pawing at her chest; jolts of electricity run through Soonyoung as Wonwoo cups her breast, twisting the nipple lightly with her fingers. Soonyoung lets out a delighted giggle and throws her head back, enjoying the way Wonwoo’s tongue is licking stripes up and down her neck. There’s want pooling in her gut, and she needs Wonwoo’s tongue on her or inside her before she combusts.

Tangling her fingers in Wonwoo’s hair to direct her southward, she smiles a self-satisfied smirk.

“Then have me.”

They have all day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am at twt @historiologies. Say hi!


End file.
